Love That Guides Us
by FallenRose24
Summary: *Ch.13 is up*Sequel to A Life Fulfilled. Tokimi's power has grown to unbelievable heights. Numerous amounts of people suffer on her account. Washu's hatred for her sister grows rapidly and Tsunami tries her best to subdue it, but for what reason? T/W
1. Rest in Peace

The story, in its entirety, is dedicated to one man.  
  
Dr. James H. Cravens.  
  
On January 19, 2003, he was able to finally rest in peace. May he forever watch over the Earth and its people in tranquility. I will never forget the many lessons of life he has taught me. His smiling face is forever etched in my mind.  
  
Grandfather, if you are watching me weep while writing this, I want you to know these are tears of joy. I am glad you are free of pain now. I shall pray for you every night, and hope that you can hear me.  
  
I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
The loving smile,  
  
I'll never forget,  
  
It's your kind heart,  
  
That always gives,  
  
I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
The humorous laugh,  
  
That gave me hope,  
  
Your bright spirit,  
  
Brought me tears of joy,  
  
I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
The enchanting tales,  
  
Of the war,  
  
Kept me listening,  
  
No matter the time,  
  
I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
Now I lay my head,  
  
Upon my drying pillow,  
  
Remembering you,  
  
And the times of joy,  
  
I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
As long as you are free from pain,  
  
My cries are mixed with joy,  
  
If you are in peace,  
  
I can live with the loss,  
  
But I just can't say good-bye.  
  
  
  
Rest in Peace. 


	2. Unbelievable Hatred

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter One  
  
Unbelievable Hatred  
  
Dedication: No dedication here, this one is just the beginning!  
  
Weeks had past since Tsunmai had arrived. Tenchi and the others were now desperate to find away to attack Tokimi without being annihilated. Washu clicked away at the computer impatiently as the sound of the clock ticked in her head. Ever second that past she knew lives were being taken. Tokimi herself was taking them. What a demon.  
  
They had been searching for hours on end and it was eating the genius inside. Hours of hard work and still no trace of the demon they searched for. The scientist turned her face and glanced at Tenchi only to see him give her a reassuring smile. Washu saw right through that and knew he was sick of waiting. That's it! Washu couldn't take it anymore! She slammed her fists against the keyboard, shutting down the system. All eyes were fixed on her.  
  
" I've had it! I will not just sit here and let those people die! What are we, animals? We're cowards! No, we're sick! How can we possibly sit here doing absolutely nothing while innocent people lose their lives?"  
  
They all stared hopelessly as the Goddess screamed in rage. She was right, it was sick, but what could they do? They were no match for Tokimi, not now, not when she became stronger each day. They wanted to help, but they couldn't.  
  
" Tsunami!" the goddess hissed the word out of closed teeth as if it was a curse, " You told me we were goddesses. Well, isn't it our job to protect the universe? Isn't it?! Tell me! Answer me now, Tsunami!"  
  
The goddess remained perfectly still, never speaking. Tenchi placed his hands on Washu's shoulders and tried his best to calm her down. He asked everyone but Ryoko, Mikamo, Mikumo, and Taro to leave the lab. Once the door was shut, Washu fell to her knees.  
  
" Come on, Mom. Don't give up! If you throw in the towel, we won't stand a chance against Tokimi," Ryoko smiled down at her mother.  
  
" She is right, without you, we have no hope for a bright, new future," Mikamo knelt down. " It is up to you, Washu. Do not be afraid, we shall not leave you alone. We shall be by your side at all times, helping you to the best of your abilities. Am I right?"  
  
The others nodded and watched as a smile form on Washu's face. She knew all along they would never abandon her, they had taught her that. Through there ever lasting friendships, Washu had learned the meaning of life. It was all of them, that was her meaning of life, friends that were dependable, one's that would never let you down. Did they really think she had so little faith in them? It wasn't their trust she was throwing a fit about, it was the actions they were taking. All of them, herself included, could have been searching in space during these past weeks.  
  
" I know that, and that is not what bothers me. No, it's what we are doing that is killing me inside. I'm sorry, I just don't like the fact that we haven't been searching in space for Tokimi. I know it was Tsunami's plan to play it safe, but millions of people lose their lives every second we let slip through our fingers."  
  
" Yes, it is painful, but yet it is necessary to keep you alive, mother. Think, if we were to go out now, Tokimi would find us easy to kill. We would become a target and would be obliterated. So, Tsunami wants all of us to stay here and search for her," Mikumo understood what his mother was going through more than anyone else in the room.  
  
" Please Washu, don't go out there. If you do, the result will be death. You know I can't live without you. So, will you stay?" Tenchi stared into her eyes.  
  
The scientists sighed, " Alright, I'll stay."  
  
In Space Section 567, an explosion erupted. Another followed. Then another. Another one. One after another these explosions occurred until the section was obliterated. The Galaxy Police rushed to the scene only to see that Space Section 567 was no longer in existence.  
  
" Horrible," Chief Karanto sighed.  
  
Another explosion.  
  
" What!" Karanto turned his head toward the devastation. " After that demon!"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
The Galaxy Police headed into the danger of Space Section 568.  
  
" I will not allow anymore lives to be taken. Fire all missiles; do not let that witch get away!" Karanto watched as his troops followed orders.  
  
A strange mist filled his ship and Karanto could hear a faint hiss. It grew louder and louder. The sound became unbearable. Chief Karanto look ahead only to see blood read eyes staring at him, and then he saw nothing. The universe echoed the scream of a dying man.  
  
The planet Ishikawa was being watch with the careful eyes of the Galaxy Police that remained. Over the past weeks, the force had lost nearly half of their troops. This is where it all started, Planet Ishikawa. Rumors had it that Tokimi was last seen retreated here. Problem was, anyone who saw her, never had a chance to speak of it, they were killed just by looking into her eyes. The Galaxy Police had been lucky though, they had sacrificed one of their men to find out more about Tokimi. Officer Ulubus Ishikon was sent to Planet Ishikawa to wait for her arrival. Once he saw her shadow, he radioed the force and all they heard was, "....she's.....here.....no!" His scream rang in their heads.  
  
The planet groaned in pain as cold feet landed upon the dry soil. Yes, Planet Ishikawa had a soul and that was the importance of it. Tokimi wanted to harness its soul. Her power would be nearly invincible if that were to happen. The demon walked forward, read eyes a flame. A small rat-like creature crossed her path. It was gone within seconds. With each step she took, the planet's will to fight faded. Soon, she would have her way.  
  
' Soon, my dear Washu. It is only a matter of days before your power is mine.'  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry I couldn't update in the 7- 10 day period I set. Forgive me! I will only be updating this and rarely For the Love of Two Gods while this continues. So, what do you think? If any of you are G Gundam fans...like me...thank you'll probably recognize the name of the planet. Planet Ishikawa is named after the villain of G Gundam, or at least one of them, Ulube Ishikawa. I own absolutely nothing...not even the planet's name which I realized wasn't original after I created it. I'll try updating weekly like always. Bye! 


	3. TipTap of Evil

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tip-Tap of Evil  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Nat! You've through some tough times and it makes you feel like crying. Open your eyes from the darkness, blood, and hatred, and know I'm here to guide you!  
  
Rain poured down upon the empty city. No life was detected for miles. It was obvious that Tokimi had walked upon this part of Planet Ishikawa. Only a 5-mile radius of land was left untouched by the goddess and those remaining civilians lived in fear.  
  
" I'm getting tired of this endless destruction. I need more power. Perhaps I'll try the Earth. Dr. Clay had difficulty but finally found my sister upon that worthless pile of rubbish. Yes, Earth, that is my next target."  
  
Thunder set the sky a flame on the planet Tokimi had her eyes on. A chill was sent down Washu's spine as she stood in the darkness. She looked around. Nothing. She looked above herself. Nothing. She looked below. Nothing. She was trapped in a void of darkness.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
The sound of footsteps broke the endless silence.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
It grew in speed and volume.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
It stopped.  
  
" Hello, my dear Washu!"  
  
The goddess froze. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real, why would she be here if it were real? Slowly, she turned around and was face to face with Her. Yes, the one person she tried her best to find. Yet, now that she found her, she was afraid. Fear held her down; unable to move she stood helpless.  
  
" What's wrong? You said you wanted to see me.....well here I am. Come now, are you that afraid?" Tokimi circled her trembling sister.  
  
' Tenchi...' Washu screamed in her mind.  
  
" I'm afraid it is of no use, Washu. Your dear Tenchi cannot hear you. In fact, he is no longer able to hear anyone and no longer can anyone hear him."  
  
Even though her sister was talking in nothing but riddles, like a cat would if they had the ability to talk, Washu had a feeling of what Tokimi meant. Was it possible? No, not that quickly.....or maybe.....NO! Washu erased the thought from her mind.  
  
" You are clever, sister, and so right. Yes, Tenchi, prince of Jurai, is dead."  
  
The words shot through Washu's heart like a poison tipped arrow. She found herself unable to breathe as tears poured out of her eyes. Washu slowly fell to her knees. Tokimi smiled and held out a hand.  
  
" Join me. Join me and you will forget all suffering. Join me and you will forget everything."  
  
The words lingered in the heart-broken goddess's mind to a point where she lost control over her actions. Slowly, her hand moved forward. Slowly, her hand neared Tokimi's. Just a few more inches.....  
  
" Mother! You can't do this, you mustn't give up!"  
  
' Ryoko?' Washu pulled her hand away just a bit as the image of her daughter played before her eyes.  
  
" Come, escape the suffering."  
  
Once again Tokimi tried to convince her sister to join her. Once again, she was successful.  
  
" Washu! You can't do this! Think of all those here for you!"  
  
' Mikumo?'  
  
" Washu! Do not give into evil! Remain strong!'  
  
" Mikamo?'  
  
" ESCAPE! WASHU, COME TO ME!" Tokimi tired of these games and lashed her hand out to grab hold of Washu's.  
  
" Come to me, Washu, I love you!"  
  
"TENCHI!" the goddess pulled her hand back a second before Tokimi seized it.  
  
" He's dead, he's dead, HE'S DEAD!" Tokimi hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
" Stop! I will no longer listen to your lies!" the Goddess of Chaos glowed with a light blue aura. " None of them are dead, to think I trusted you for one minuet. I will not fall for your games anymore!"  
  
The Goddess of Time smirked, " Have it your way!"  
  
A clash of thunder and lightening. Tokimi had disappeared with the flashing light.  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
The slow sound of falling water.  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
It grew louder and faster.  
  
Drip-Drop  
  
Water poured in from the darkness. This wasn't water, it was too thick. The goddess looked at her hands.....BLOOD. Blood poured out of the walls of darkness and soon covered her stomach.  
  
" It's too thick, I can't escape, me powers don't work!"  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
The sound of familiar footfalls rang.  
  
Tip-Tap Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap Tip-Tap  
  
Now two people began to walk.  
  
Tip-Tap Tip-Tap  
  
Two figures shot out of the bloody sea and grabbed onto the helpless goddess. As she struggled for air, Washu realized who was trying to kill her....Tenchi.....and Ryoko.  
  
" Murderer!" Ryoko cried.  
  
" Pay for your crimes!" Tenchi plunged her under the ocean of spilled blood.  
  
" Now sister," Tokimi's voice echoed. " Drown in the blood you shed so many years ago. Die in the blood of those you killed during your battle for freedom. Join me and it shall end."  
  
Washu awoke with a start. She pulled the covers closer to her.  
  
" Just a dream....."  
  
' Join me and it shall end....' Tokimi's voice rang in the goddess's mind as she collapsed onto her pillow once more....still hearing the.....  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap......  
  
......of evil in her dreams.  
  
A/N: So, did I fool you into thinking this was real? Heh, pretty freaky dream. The truth behind it will be revealed later so remember this chapter, even if it seems out of place, it is very important. Thank you to all that have reviewed. I hope you enjoy my new descriptive writing format in the sequel. Until next Saturday, bye! 


	4. Giving In to Evil?

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Giving In to Evil?  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Anna! You've been there since day 1, never letting me down. When things get out of hand, you find a way to make me smile or listen to my thoughts. Thank you!  
  
The members of the Masaki Clan filed into the room, one by one. Ayeka held onto young Taro and took a seat near the foot of the bed. Tsunami stood back, leaning against a nearby wall. Mihoshi sat quietly in a chair near Ayeka. Tenchi and Ryoko approached the bed with a cloth and a bucket of cold water. Tenchi seated himself on the edge of the bed, gazing at the sick victim of Tokimi's terror. Ryoko placed the cloth on the victim's forehead and took a seat next to the bed.  
  
All was quiet. The only sound in the room was the faint beating of theirs hearts and the sound of breathing. No one dared to smile, not with Tenchi and Ryoko around. This was a serious time for the to of them, Taro as well. Washu had fallen ill.  
  
It all started the night she awoke from the nightmare. Ryoko had heard the scream and waltzed into the lab only to find Washu panting heavily with tears streaming down her face as she slept. The pirate walked closer, placing a hand on her forehead, and realized she had a high fever. Tenchi and the others learned of this the morning that followed. Sadly, she was getting worse.  
  
" I hope this helps," Ryoko dared to brake the silence.  
  
Tenchi only nodded as he pushed a few strands of hair away from Washu's face.  
  
" Perhaps it is best that we leave you and return to help Lord Mikamo and his son with their search for Tokimi," Ayeka spoke as she rose from her seat, leaving Taro behind.  
  
The others agreed. Tenchi gave a sad look to Ryoko causing the pirate to remain where she was at the moment. Once the door was closed Tenchi broke down. These past few days had been horrible. Tokimi was getting closer each day and Washu's condition continued to become even more dangerous with each passing second. Normally, a person with a fever of 112 would be hospitalized, but then again Washu wasn't really that normal. She remained at home where she was haunted by the image of Tokimi.  
  
Ryoko enclosed her arms around the crying prince. That was all she could really do. She understood what he was going through, there was a chance Washu wouldn't get over this her powers would be damaged to a level so great that her immortality would diminish. Ryoko was hoping beyond all belief that that would not happen. Her mother was this planet's only hope.  
  
Washu's dreams where haunted by Tokimi and her persuasive words of release. The state she was in made it so Washu had little control over herself. Did Tokimi send this sickness for this purpose? Even in a subconscious state, Washu thought her belief to be true. What other reason was there?  
  
" Come to me, Washu, set your soul free. Join me and once again be the ruler of all. Come, Goddess of Chaos."  
  
The scientist's scream startled Ryoko and Tenchi. They stared down at her, pained to see her suffer so much. Ryoko shook the goddess, trying desperately to wake her but nothing seemed to work. Tenchi prayed in his thoughts for her to overcome all of this.  
  
" Join me!"  
  
" NO!" Washu screamed out in agony.  
  
" Mom! Wake up, please! Open your eyes!"  
  
" Join me!"  
  
" AH!"  
  
" Washu! Please, overcome this!"  
  
The goddess's eyes flew open as she screamed once more. She looked to her right and saw the two people looking down at her with pity in their eyes. She hated being pitied.  
  
" Out."  
  
This caught Ryoko and Tenchi off guard.  
  
" I said OUT!"  
  
Getting the picture, they left; completely forgetting Taro was in the room.  
  
" Why does everyone pity me? Why is it that they figure I'm weak? I hate it!" Washu then remembered Tokimi's words.  
  
" Join me."  
  
" Join her? No, I could never bring myself to do such a vile deed. If Tokimi just wants my power why is she so bent on brainwashing me? Is she really that foolish? She should know I would never even think of going with her. Yet...."  
  
" Mamma?"  
  
" Huh?" Washu looked in front of her to see Taro sitting on her feet. " Hi there. Are you having a better day than me? What do I think I'm doing?"  
  
" Mamma!"  
  
The scientists propped herself up, now resting on her elbows. She stared down at the young child she promised to take care of. That's right, she promised she would be his mother.  
  
" Sorry I haven't been taking good care of you. Has Ayeka treated you well?"  
  
Surprisingly, Taro nodded his head yes.  
  
" Can you understand me? Hm, well I suppose it is possible. Well, Taro, I'm glad to hear it. I....AH!" the goddess placed both hands on the sides of her head, falling back down.  
  
Tokimi's voice nearly screamed in her mind. Washu's head felt like it was going to explode, what an evil cry Tokimi had. Something was different about this cry...it had power behind it. What was Tokimi trying to do?  
  
" You will join me and forget all those you love. You will become my slave!"  
  
The verse repeated itself inside Washu's mind. Each time it rang, Washu felt as though she was losing control of herself. Every time she heard it, it was like her mind was giving in. The power behind her words was the cause.  
  
" All of your friends hate you, they know you depend on them, they know you're weak. Join me and prove them wrong. Come to me."  
  
" NO! I swear on my honor as the Goddess of Chaos I will never join you!"  
  
" What honor? Tell me, Washu, when was the last time the Goddess of Chaos showed mercy upon those she cared to destroy? When was the last time she spared someone? When was the last time someone in the universe did not fear her?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face as Washu was awakened to reality. As the Goddess of Chaos Washu had been feared. She was a monster only seeking destruction and wanting only to raise havoc among others. She had been everything she wished never to become. She wasn't human; she was a blood thirsty demon.  
  
" You were a destroyer and always will be!"  
  
" AH!" Washu screamed with all the agony and pain in her heart.  
  
Ryoko threw the door off it's hinge as she ran into the room. Washu had collapsed against her pillow. The pirate moved closer, unprepared for what she was about to see.  
  
" Mother?"  
  
The mighty Goddess of Chaos rose from her resting place, eyes the color of blood. 


	5. Madness Makes It’s First Move

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Madness Makes Its First Move  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Kaori. Always there with a smiling face or one that makes us laugh. So kind yet unpredictable, just like the flow of time. Sweet and innocent, but still strong inside.  
  
Ryoko stood in the doorway, speechless.  
  
" Mom? What's wrong with you?"  
  
The Goddess of Chaos just stood up and stared down at her daughter with an emotionless face. Her eyes faded back and forth between red and normal.  
  
" Mom?"  
  
' Kill her.'  
  
The sudden command of a familiar voice caused Washu to lose control. Her eyes burn the color of blood and her skin boiled with power.  
  
" Run! RYOKO!"  
  
The Goddess placed her hands upon her head, trying her best to control her mind.  
  
" But..."  
  
" DO IT! It can't control myself, Ryoko. GO!"  
  
The space pirate hesitated but decided it would be wise to follow her mother's instructions. She grabbed Taro and raced out of the lab, hoping her mother would be all right. An ear-piercing scream shattered Ryoko's hope.  
  
By this time, all of the Masaki Clan had awoken from their peaceful sleep. They had been waiting near the lab when Ryoko barged out. All eyes were on the space pirate as they waited with wavering patience for her to speak.  
  
" Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered.  
  
"Run, all of you go outside!" a young voice called.  
  
They didn't stop to ask who was speaking. Once they were all out the door, the lab exploded.  
  
" WASHU!" Ryoko and Tenchi screamed as tears flowed form their eyes.  
  
" Do not worry, Washu is alright," the voice called out.  
  
" Who are you?" Ryoko searched franticly for the mysterious being.  
  
" We do not have time for small talk," Tsunami stepped forward. " We must help Washu with her fight against Tokimi."  
  
Tenchi's expression turned to one full of worry. He didn't want to lose Washu. No, he had just found his love; he couldn't bear to let her go. That was it! If Washu felt the same way then maybe she wouldn't kill herself.  
  
" Tsunami, leave this to me." Tenchi walked onward through the fire and smoke.  
  
' Washu, I will save you. You will come back to me, won't you? I will not just sit back and watch someone take you away from me!'  
  
Tenchi spotted a figure on the ground and he raced toward it, hoping Washu was alright. The prince lifter her head, begging her to open her emerald eyes. Slowly his wish was granted and the eyes he loved to look into opened.  
  
" Tenchi.sorry.about that.I." her eyes could no longer remain the way they were.  
  
The Jurai Prince watched them close and soon found himself crying as he held his life's treasure close to his heart. A small hand found its way to Tenchi's shoulder. The man looked up to see and young girl that resembled the body he held in his arms.  
  
This new woman had long, spiky blue hair. Strange, the length of hair was the same as Washu's yet the bangs were that of Ryoko and she had to long strands that come down in the front. The blue shade of her hair was a dazzling darkened blue that sparkeled in the fire. What caught Tenchi's eye was the fact that her eyes changed constantly. At one moment her eyes were green, the next, silver, then brown, then blue, and so on. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono, the same color as her hair.  
  
" Do not be afraid, I will not harm you."  
  
" Who."  
  
" I am known as Takara..Takara Mono Hakubi," the young girl spoke.  
  
" Hakubi? You're related to Washu?" the prince was shocked to hear this.  
  
" Yes, my relation will be revealed soon enough. Come, Lord Tenchi, let us return to the others. I shall see what I am able to assist in."  
  
The others waited with a thin patience as the prince and new girl spoke inside the giant fire wall. Their shadows were seen and soon enough, Tenchi walked out of the fire and smoke with the Goddess of Chaos in his arms. Tsunami's eyes were no longer fixed on her sister once she noticed the young woman.  
  
' Is that.."  
  
" Everyone," Tenchi began. " I would like to introduce you to Takara, she was the one who coached us for a few minuets."  
  
One by one, they told the young woman their names. Takara continued to stare and Tsunami. There seemed to be some tension between the two, but what could possibly be causing it?  
  
' Could she be.' Tsunami's thoughts were interrupted by a strange voice.  
  
' Keep that information to yourself please, I don't want the others to know.not just yet.'  
  
The Goddess of nature only nodded. This simple gestured seemed to place a great amount of relief on Takara's shoulders. She turned to Ryoko and stared into her golden eyes. They were about the same height, so it wasn't very difficult for her.  
  
Ryoko shuddered under the heart-piercing stare. Takara's eye's turn the color of silver as she stared at the half goddess. Something didn't seem right, whyt was this girl looking at Ryoko with such a look?  
  
" I'm pleased to meet all of you. I have come here to help the people of Earth defend themselves against Tokimi. Please tell me what is can help you all with."  
  
" Takara?"  
  
The young girl faced the man who spoke to her. She noticed the look of distress in his eyes and knew exactly what to do. Anyone could've seen what the man wished. He wanted his love to be free of the pain she was in. That was something Takara could in fact do.  
  
" Place her on the couch inside, Lord Tenchi. I will heal her in there," and with that, the blue haired mystery vanished.  
  
The others walked inside and found Takara sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Tenchi placed his loved on where Takara instructed and watched as the young one placed her hands in front of her. A strange light was emitted from her hands. The strange white aura surrounded the wounded Goddess of Chaos, slowly taking all of the damage off.  
  
" When only an hour has past, the control Tokimi has set will no longer be alive," Takara stood and began to walk in the destroyed lab.  
  
She had it clear to them that she wished to be left alone. They all listen, well, everyone but Ryoko. As Takara walked deep inside the destroyed lab, Ryoko followed. Takara waited until she was far from the door before she turned around.  
  
" Ryoko, I know you're here, there is no use in hiding from me."  
  
The space pirate appeared form the shadows.  
  
" Tell me who you are," the pirate spoke in a cold tone.  
  
Takara's eyes turned the shade of emerald as she looked into Ryoko's golden orbs.  
  
" Hm, I see only concern for your mother's sake in those eyes. Alright, I will tell you if you promise me you will not speak of this to anyone," Takara's eyes returned to their silver state.  
  
" I promise you."  
  
" Good. I am Takara Mono Hakubi.your sister."  
  
A/N: I decided I did not like the short chapter, so I extended it by adding chapter five to it. For those of you wondering why this sequel does not center around Tenchi and Washu's love..you haven't looked at the story close enough. The main reason Washu conquered her dream was all due to Tenchi's love for her and the love Ryoko had for her mother. Until next Saturday, bye! 


	6. The Tale of a Lonely Goddess

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Tale of a Lonely Goddess  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie J. You tell stories that keep me listening and are entertaining. The way you perform in your many shows reminds of the heroin that never dies.  
  
" My...my sister?"  
  
The young woman's eyes turned the shade of emerald as she stared at the pirate before her. She waited a moment before speaking.  
  
" Yes.....seventeen years from now."  
  
" You're from the future? Why are you here?" the pirate grew very suspicious.  
  
" Calm yourself, I shall tell you."  
  
The sisters took a seat on the floor, never letting their eyes leave the other's.  
  
" You see, it all started twelve years ago, my time. Back then, I was only five years old..."  
  
~ There was a flash a lightning. Rain poured out from the sky.  
  
Tip Tap  
  
Tip Tap  
  
Tiny footsteps rang.  
  
" Mommy! Daddy!" a quiet voice called.  
  
" Mommy! Where are you! Daddy!"  
  
A door slowly opened and two shadowy figures emerged. The young one recognized them and raced forward into on of their arms.  
  
" What's wrong Takara?" the young girl's mother asked.  
  
" There's a lady outside my window!"  
  
" Who, Takara?" the father asked.  
  
" She was tall and scary looking! Mommy, she looked like that lady from the stories you told me....I think she was the Tokimi lady."  
  
The young girl's mother tightened her grip on the child. Was it possible for Tokimi to be near their home? Her emerald eyes shifted to her husband who nodded in response.  
  
" Don't worry, Takara, your mother and I will protect you. Do you remember where your sister lives?" the girl nodded. " I want you to go there and tell her what you told us, alright? Go."  
  
The two watched their daughter race out of the house. It might not have been very smart for them to let their child run off all alone, but it was the only way to keep her alive.  
  
" Tenchi, are you sure we..."  
  
" It's the only way, Washu, we have to keep her safe."~  
  
" So I ran to where you lived, Ryoko, hoping that my mother and father would be alright. You were already on your way to my house when I left and we soon ran into each other."  
  
There was a pause. No one spoke, they just stared at each other until Ryoko found the courage to form words.  
  
" So, Tokimi attacked Washu and Tenchi, right?"  
  
" Yes, you and I ran back to the house but you told me to stay behind."  
  
~ " Stay here, Takara, I'm going to save mom," the pirate raced down the hall.  
  
" No, I'm going to follow you," the young girl said to herself more than the one who was far ahead.  
  
There was a loud explosion, a cry of agony, a battle scream, and then all fell silent. The sound of faint footsteps caught the ears of a demon. Tip tap, they slowly rang. The demon was now face to face with the young half-breed.  
  
" Well, what a lovely surprise," the Goddess of Time threw Tenchi's limp body aside. " You shall be joining your father soon enough, little one.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she saw her father take his last breath. She looked around the room but found no trace of her mother and sister. Was it possible that Tokimi had killed them both? No, Washu said she was immortal and it was impossible for her to die.  
  
" Where's my mommy?" a mystical blue aura surrounded the young child.  
  
" I see you truly are a goddess. With your father's Jurain blood there is no mistake, you are just as powerful as your mother. You interest me, so strong yet so young. Come with me and I shall revive your treasured father, my little one," Tokimi knew Takara had a soft spot for her family and she was taking advantage of that.  
  
" No she won't!" the mother daughter duo charged forward from behind the Goddess of Time.  
  
" What?!" Tokimi was taken off guard, unaware of their presence.  
  
The two goddesses grabbed on to their enemy with all of their strength. Tokimi tried her best to brake free but realized it was hopeless. Against one goddess she could have easily gotten away but with two, she had no chance. A blinding light blazed from the two holding the goddess.  
  
" Now, Takara, put your training to use!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
" Takara, your sister and I have taught how to use the stars as your power. Remember what we have taught you! You must harness that energy and use it to kill this bloodthirsty demon!" Washu cried.  
  
" But Mommy..."  
  
" Fool, I am immortal!" Tokimi once again tried to brake free.  
  
" As long as you are in my grasp, no one is immortal," Washu whispered in her sister's ear. " We are sacrificing our own immortality to take away yours. This is the only way I could think of to kill you."  
  
" That's why you hid in the shadows! You let your husband die while you were hiding from me?!" the goddesses yelled.  
  
" No, it was his idea," Washu smiled. " Takara! Do it now! You must use your powers to kill her. Listen honey, if you don't, many people will die."  
  
Takara looked up to see the stars shining bright. She closed her eyes and concentrated her power. She started to glow a royal blue as thousands of stars fell from the sky, covering her completely. The light vanished, revealing a young child in the clothing of a goddess.  
  
" I am Takara Mono Hakubi, Goddess of the Stars! Mother, Ryoko, forgive me!" tears fell from the child's eyes. " Star screamer!"  
  
A blast of energy was shot toward the three goddesses. Stars fired from all positions, slowly killing each of them. ~  
  
A tear fell from her eye, " You see, Mother wanted me to do it, you too. It worked. Tokimi had finally been killed."  
  
" You were an orphan, weren't you?" Ryoko spoke in a soft tone.  
  
" Yes, I live with the princess of Jurai form then on. You know her."  
  
" Princess Ayeka?"  
  
" Yes. She raised me for twelve years, but she was also hiding something from me. My mother had prophesized this entire event so she already created and invention for me to use once the battle was over. It was a Time Machine."  
  
~ The young goddess sat in amazement as the new invention was revealed. It wasn't a big and flashy machine, which Washu was famous for creating. No, it was just a set of three golden bracelets that, if put in the right order, would allow you to enter time and place. With a push of a button, you would be there.  
  
" So, I am to use this invention and travel back twenty years into the past?"  
  
" Yes, this will ensure Tokimi's defeat in that world. We cannot fix the damage done to this realm, but it is possible to prevent this from happening in another," the new Queen on Jurai stepped forward.  
  
" Ayeka?"  
  
" Yes?" the queen turned to face the girl.  
  
" Thank you."~ 


	7. Losing Her Again

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Losing Her Again  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Deepti. Always fighting for what you believe in and helping me in humorous ways. You worry for the feelings of others constantly, showing how much you care.  
  
" My sister..." Ryoko whispered softly.  
  
The two sisters sat in silence after the story had finally come to an end. Ryoko stared into the silver orbs of Takara. She had realized earlier that the two looked very much alike, the bangs and the confidence behind her voice were dead giveaways.  
  
" Takara?"  
  
The young girl turned her head to face her sister. " Yes?"  
  
" Let's go."  
  
Amber and silver eyes peered into the darkness that had fallen onto the Masaki Shrine. Takara guessed it was around midnight, judging by the position of the moon. On the couch lay Washu and her love, still holding her hand. The two smiled and walked outside.  
  
" So, I guess Ayeka and I never did have a chance with Tenchi," Ryoko sighed as she leaned back onto the grass.  
  
" Not exactly, you may be right, you may be wrong," Takara's soft voice rang.  
  
" Okay, stop the riddles, it's getting annoying!"  
  
Takara was caught off guard by this sudden remark of rudeness. " I mean that in some cases that is true, while in others it is completely false. There are many dimensions out there and in some of them, you and Tenchi might be together, or it could be Ayeka who would get him. Your idea of a perfect ending is always found in one realm, whether it is yours or not."  
  
" My idea of a perfect ending?"  
  
" What you think the ideal life would be like, sister."  
  
" Well then, I must be lucky," the pirate closed her eyes.  
  
" Why do you say that?" Takara joined Ryoko in her relaxation on the grass below.  
  
" My ideal life is what I live. I'm home, I have a family, I have great friends, I have everything I need to live. What about you?"  
  
" I may know many things, but not the answer to that. My life so far has been filled with misery and misfortune but I cannot say that I hate it. It is the life given to me by my mother, and I intend to live life to its fullest," the girl answered solemnly.  
  
" I like you Takara, you're cool."  
  
" Why, thank you!" the pirate's sister laughed.  
  
" You know what's interesting?" Takara just waited for Ryoko to continue. " You and I are so different and yet we are exactly the same, everything about us. I think my life's perfect, but you're not sure, yet we still believe we should live them to their fullest. My hair's light blue, yours is darkish, yet the bangs are the same. You have long hair, I have short, but they're the same style. I've never met anyone like you before, Takara. I like you a lot. You're like my reflection, a mirror image of myself."  
  
" You say that because we are different?" Takara spoke with interest.  
  
" Yeah, the mirror always gives you an image that's backwards, one that's not exactly like you but is close."  
  
" I understand."  
  
The two looked at each other and stared to laugh. So different, yet so alike. Ryoko was enjoying every moment she spent with Takara but it was cut short outside. The young girl's silver eyes turned red and her head turned toward the house.  
  
" Takara?"  
  
Inside, a dark shadow lurked. Red eyes weaved through the house, using the shadows as its body. Silently, it crawled over the sleeping Goddess of Nature, the Galaxy Police, the Prince and Princess of Jurai, until the rubies met closed emeralds. A blackened claw made it's way toward the sleeper's neck.  
  
" Inside!"  
  
" What?" Ryoko stared at the young girl in utter confusion.  
  
" Get inside...NOW!"  
  
Both set off running, Ryoko still confused. An ear-piercing scream filled the surrounding area as the two half-breeds reached the home. Darkness filled every corner of the rooms they peered into. Something was wrong.  
  
" She's here..." Takara broke the silence.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Don't be stupid, Ryoko. Don't tell me you can't sense the evil power resonating from this room. Are you so blind that you are oblivious to this?" Takara's red eyes glared daggers at the foolish girl beside her.  
  
" I know, I know, I can sense her, but I swear on my name, that I sense two. That's why I didn't understand you. Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't really care. Let's just go inside and save Mom."  
  
Both agreed and ventured inside the dark void. Mist covered their steps as they passed into the seemingly endless hallways. Each creak of the floor beneath them caused sudden fear to launch itself up their spines. Takara's eyes flashed from red to yellow and back to silver every time they took a step. Something was not right.  
  
" Stay here, Ryoko. There's no sense in the both of us getting killed. Besides, if I am to die, I will finally join my mother and father in heaven."  
  
" No, I'm coming with you. Washu may be your mother in your realm, but she's my mother in this one, too. You see, I never cared for her that much, I actually hated her. So, I want to make it up to her, even if it costs me my life."  
  
Takara's eyes closed once the pirate completed her speech. This was hard on her, she had already lost Ryoko in her realm, and she wasn't ready to lose her again. Yet, besides all of the drama, Ryoko had a good point. True, the Washu in this realm didn't belong to Takara, no, she was Ryoko's mother. Why did she care so much for a mother that was not hers? Takara shook her head. She didn't know the answer to her own question. Perhaps it was the fact that this Washu was alive, and Takara had the ability to prevent her death. Yes, that was the answer...for the time being.  
  
" Alright, let us go. We have wasted enough time arguing with one another."  
  
Silence was once again present in the void as they embarked on their dangerous mission once more.  
  
Tip Tap  
  
Tip Tap  
  
Takara's eyes flashed blood.  
  
Creak Creak  
  
Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Takara noticed the sudden change. She lifted her gaze to what lie ahead.  
  
" No..." Ryoko softly whispered with fear.  
  
" WASHU!" Takara's voice was the last echo before all fell silent in the blood covered void of hell. 


	8. Unthinkable Happenings

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Unthinkable Happenings  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother. Even in the hardest times, you find a way to stay strong. When losing a loved one forever more, we try to hold back tears. I know how you feel.  
  
Blood eyes stared daggers upon the young girls frozen with fear. The shadow of their mother crept forward with a devilish grin upon her facer. No longer was there comfort in the emerald stare of the Goddess of Chaos, she had been possessed by the demon herself. Was it possible that Tokimi had descended to Earth?  
  
" Mother!" Ryoko charged forward, never noticing the demon eyes she wore.  
  
" RYOKO! GET AWAY!" Takara shouted out in vain.  
  
As Ryoko neared her mother, the goddess simply lashed her arm out and threw her daughter into the dinner table. Slowly, she stepped forward. It was now clear who her next target was.Takara. The blue haired Masaki stood her ground as the shadow of her mother's possessed mind slowly reached her current position.  
  
" Takara." the voice sounded hollow, empty of life and love.  
  
" You are NOT my mother! Demon! What have you done to her?"  
  
A gust of wind shot Takara into the front door, smashing it into pieces. The young girl shivered when she sensed the dark powers of her new opponent. It was a cold and dark aura, unmatched by all that she had faced in the past. Yes, it was Tokimi.  
  
" Could you be.."  
  
" Yes," the demon hissed.  
  
Flashing yellow eyes light the room with an ominous luminosity. This was too much. Was it really possible that both Tokimi and Washu were now on the same side? Impossible! There was no way to win! Wait?  
  
" Where are they?" the young girl shouted with hatred.  
  
" Who are they? Are you speaking of the mortals in this house? If so, they are in no position to be helping you."  
  
Takara froze. Tears poured from her eyes.  
  
" You.you.KILLED THEM!"  
  
A flash of blue blinded both Tokimi and Washu. Once they recovered, they stared in amazement at what they saw.  
  
" No.." Tokimi stuttered. " You're.."  
  
Underneath the rubble of the table, Ryoko used her remaining strength to stand. Holding her broken right arm, she walked into the living room. It was devastating. Mihoshi was slammed against the wall and trails of blood could be seen from behind her. Ayeka wasn't anywhere to be seen but by the looks of the shattered window, the pirate had a pretty good idea where she was. Each step Ryoko took led her to a new disaster; every disaster had an innocent life put into jeopardy. Even Tenchi was near death when she found him crushed under the fallen ceiling. Mikamo and Mikumo however, left no trace behind.  
  
" Could she have killed.NO! I won't allow myself to think that..not yet."  
  
" Ry....Ryo.....Ryoko?" Tenchi's voice struggled to speak.  
  
" Tenchi!" the pirate raced toward the fallen prince.  
  
" Is...where...is Washu? Is...she okay?"  
  
Ryoko kept silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. In Tenchi's current condition, it would not be very wise to tell him she was basically evil. Running out of time before Tenchi would become suspicious, she blindly spat out a common white lie.  
  
" She's fine, Tenchi."  
  
" You're lying," the boy whispered before passing out.  
  
Ryoko was hit with a bolt of guilt as she heard those last few words. True, she did lie, but she had to. She stood up with Tenchi in her arms and placed him on the couch where he would be safe. She then began her search for the others and places to put them.  
  
" Oh GOD!" Ryoko ran outside with the speed of light to help Ayeka to her feet. The princess had started to stir when she heard Ryoko walking about. Glass pierced her skin in nearly every possible place. Blood ran down like a river from her head as she leaned against Ryoko for support. Her vision slipped in and out of focus each time she took a step.  
  
" Ayeka, you shouldn't be walking in your condition. Let me carry you."  
  
" I...I'm al...alright."  
  
Once inside the room again, Ayeka collapsed. Ryoko had anticipated this and was able to catch her before she smashed onto the floor. This was starting to worry her. All of her friends were badly hurt yet Mikamo and Mikumo were missing. What had happened to them? Maybe Tsunami.....TSUNAMI! Where was Tsunami?  
  
" Oh no! This can't be happening! Where is she? Shoot! Takara needs my help in there!" Ryoko raced to the doorway but was thrown back when she hit an energy field.  
  
It was clear to her that whatever Takara was doing, Ryoko was not to interfere. Still, did Takara really think she could possibly stay alive? Ryoko would have thought of this longer, but Tenchi started to sit up.  
  
" I...I'm going...after her!" the prince raised himself onto his feet.  
  
" No! You nearly died a few minutes ago, Tenchi! What help could you possibly bring?!"  
  
Tenchi's eyes flamed with aggravation. " I will not just sit here while the one I love dies! Get out of my way, Ryoko!"  
  
" Do you really think you stand a chance against Washu and Tokimi?!" Ryoko covered her mouth in fear once she finished.  
  
" Washu....she...what happened to Washu?" Tenchi's eyes filled with tears.  
  
" I don't know," the pirate hung her head in defeat.  
  
" DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" mustering up all of his strength, Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's shirt and pulled her toward him. " You very well know what happened!"  
  
" All I know is Tokimi is controlling her!" tears cascaded down the pale cheeks of a wounded soul.  
  
A large blast of light shattered the protective shield Takara created. A few moments later, the light vanished and only smoke remained. Ryoko slowly crept toward the destroyed doorway with Tenchi by her side. Smoke was all there was to be seen. There was no trace of life inside the haunted room that lay before their eyes . The shadow of a friend or enemy could be seen in the far corner of the room. AS the smoke began to perish, the features of the mysterious shadow were revealed. Dark blue hair, royal blue kimono, silver eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Takara?" Ryoko knelt before her crying sister.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Takara, where is Washu?" Ryoko tried once more.  
  
" She left us!" 


	9. Change of Heart

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. Mysterious and unpredictable and so much like myself. I can never guess what your thinking, but we always aid in each other's quest.  
  
The rays of white light filled the room, blinding the young girl the shadows were so afraid of. Once the light had diminished, they were gone. The one soul sat alone in the darkness, tears streaming down her face.  
  
" Don't go...."  
  
The demon spirits had not heard a word of what she spoke. The continued there journey to Ishikawa. The two spirits finally arrived on the deserted planetary abode, each painted with the Devil's smile. A slow walk was started but was full of everything but silence.  
  
" Washu, stop thinking of her," the heartless woman hissed.  
  
" Then you must be to know I am."  
  
Mutiny rang in her ears as she heard Washu speak.  
  
" Do not talk back to me! I should just take your power and dispose of you!" the goddess powered energy into her extended arm.  
  
Washu placed her fingers around the demon's wrist, " Admit it, you were afraid of her power. Fear 'tis an emotion, dear sister. Emotions are forbidden," Chaos hissed.  
  
" That girl was nothing but an image of the power I shall posses."  
  
Tokimi turned her back toward her sister.  
  
' Still, such power coming from a mere child; a child I have yet to learn the name and origin of.'  
  
" Surely you know of her, correct?"  
  
Tokimi's eyes focused on Chaos, " No."  
  
Both demons continued their walk through Ishikawa. One fact tugged at the back of Time's mind.  
  
' Interesting, they look so mush a like.'  
  
He fell to his knees, covered with sorrow. Her story had told him more than wished to know. His heart ached with pain at the thought of her betrayal. Tears fell from Tenchi's eyes.  
  
" Why? How is it possible?"  
  
Takara sighed heavily, " I can only think of one possible answer."  
  
All eyes focused themselves upon her. Tenchi and Ryoko weren't the only ones listening, the others had appeared from behind. It would seem that they had regained their consciousness in time to hear the tale.  
  
" The Gems of Chaos have a large flaw within them. Chaos is never complete, so it is possible to control them. Tokimi must have seen this and used it to her advantage."  
  
" Is there anyway to."  
  
" No, there is no way to reverse it. If there was, I would have done it the second I saw her possessed eyes."  
  
Silence infected those around Takara as she finished her last sentence of sorrow filled words. It didn't last as long as expected though, a noise outside disturbed the souls of many. Slowly, each individual slipped out of the burnt room and into the rain of the night.  
  
What was before their very eyes socked them to the soul. Mikamo and Mikumo stood before a blue lit goddess. Tsunami was ignited with flames of blue as she raised her arms to the sky. Beams of energy shot out from her palms and caused the sky to mutate its color into a metallic type.  
  
" What's she doing?" Ryoko whispered into Takara's ears.  
  
" N.nothing," Takara suddenly felt ill. ' I can't let her continue this, I'll be revealed!'  
  
Ayeka was the first to notice the pale color of Takara's face, " Are you alright?"  
  
" Y.Yes.I.I just need to." Takara faded into the house before she finished.  
  
The Masaki collapsed upon the remains of the living room. Blood trailed from her mouth as she forced her eyes to remain open. Her fingers became anesthetized and her sight unfocused constantly. She cursed Tsunami before her eyes closed.  
  
A blue light filled the area where she lay as Tsunami's silhouette appeared. The Goddess knelt before the dying child, whispering words of regret and realization. She placed a hand on Takara's face, wiping away the blood falling from her eyes.  
  
" Such a response to the blockade. I never suspected you to be her."  
  
Tokimi and Washu shot their head in the direction of Earth. A sudden fail in energy had disrupted their meditation of the planet Ishikawa. Someone, or something, had lowered the power of the one who frightened Time to such a miniscule level. It was hard to tell if the power source had died or not, but it was likely.  
  
" It would seem that our sister has destroyed your fear, Tokimi."  
  
Eyes of fire glared upon the soul of Chaos. " Quiet! I have had enough of this mockery!"  
  
" To think the big, bad evil one is afraid of a spirit the pure one is able to defeat. What would Tsunami say if she heard of such a ridiculous turn of events?" Chaos laughed hysterically.  
  
" If you value life, this ridicule will cease!"  
  
" I don't, Tokimi."  
  
The Goddess of Time stood in disbelief. How was it possible to not value life? Even she did. In Tokimi's eyes, Washu was mad, insane, and stupid. Life was to be treasured no matter how horrible it is for many. Was it truly possible for Chaos to be blind to that fact?  
  
" You truly are.." Tokimi stuttered.  
  
" Insane!"  
  
The metallic sky returned its color of overcast and rain at Tsunami's command. Takara's strength was soon revived and the blood upon her face and the floor dissolved. Life was brought into her fingers and limbs, giving her the strength to stand and glare at Tsunami.  
  
" You nearly killed me!" Takara hissed.  
  
Tsunami kept her composure as the young girl scolded her for her wrong doing. True, the blockade would have killed the spirit she was searching for, but she never knew Takara would be the one. Was it possible? The only way for it to be true was if Takara was.  
  
" Takara?"  
  
" What is it now?" irritability was shown within her words. " Do want to try killing me again?"  
  
" I do apologize, but..."  
  
" But what? Out with it!" Takara burned with rage.  
  
" You are the descendant of a Choushin Goddess aren't you?" 


	10. Legend: The Goddess of the Stars

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Legend: The Goddess of the Stars  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Jacque O. A life that has its ups and downs smiles and frowns; yet you always are there for me. Sometimes there are secrets held but they always become known.  
  
Takara's face became whitish once Tsunami had finished. She had set a trap to find the new goddess, the heir of a Choushin. Everything was going Tsunami's way and soon she would know whom she really was. This wasn't good.  
  
" What are you talking about?" untruthfulness blared in Takara's voice.  
  
" Don't lie to me."  
  
" Such a cold tone, Tsunami. Why are you being so cruel?"  
  
The Goddess of Nature was tired of Takara's games of mystery. She found courage enough to grab the girl by the throat, cutting off her ability to breathe. If Takara wouldn't answer willingly, she would have to force it out of her.  
  
" Tell me...NOW!" Tsunami pressed harder.  
  
The young girl only let out a small cough and a fatal attempt at getting air.  
  
" Do it!"  
  
Takara didn't respond.  
  
' Ryoko.....can you hear me?'  
  
The pirate tilted her head toward the sky; someone was calling her name. The feeling was so familiar yet so new. She then realized the voice was from inside....but who was calling for her?  
  
' RYOKO!'  
  
It was Takara.  
  
' What is it? You don't have to yell!'  
  
' I don't have time for complaints; just do as I say! I need you to come into the living room and stop Tsunami.'  
  
' What is she doing?'  
  
' JUST DO IT!' the sudden scream echoed as the connection was cut.  
  
The pirate raced inside the torn up domicile, wondering what the Goddess of Nature was up to. Surely Tokimi hadn't gotten to her as well. Only time would tell. Once she stepped foot in the room, Ryoko could only stare in shock. Takara was pinned against the wall with Tsunami's hand on her throat.  
  
" Let her go!" the pirate jumped in the air, sword in hand.  
  
Instantly the goddess released the girl, causing Ryoko to slice the floor. The pirate looked at the young girl who was coughing her lungs out, trying to breathe. Her evil glare didn't remain there for long; they shifted to Tsunami. Fire blazed through her veins as she stood up.  
  
" Tsunami...."  
  
The goddess gasped once she layed her eyes upon both Ryoko and Takara at the same time. They were so much alike. The face, the skin, the bangs, the way they were built, it was all the same! Tsunami knew the answer to her question even without the use of Takara.  
  
" It's as I thought," Tsunami faced Takara. " Forgive me for my hostile behavior....Heir to Chaos."  
  
Rain poured silently out of the night, covering everything with a wet blanket of emptiness. The face of Mikamo and Mikumo were unreadable as Tenchi concluded his story of Washu's whereabouts. It was almost an unbelievable story. Washu, Mikamo's wife had left all those she loved to join Tokimi? Even though it seemed as if she had abandoned them, he knew quite well she was being controlled.  
  
" Damn those gems! Why on Earth does she keep those items with her?"  
  
Tenchi only lowered his head.  
  
" So Washu is...."  
  
Mikumo was interrupted when a large beam of light spiraled toward the sky. The group ran toward the source; the house. Once inside the living room, they nearly fell to the floor in shock. A bright glow surrounded the mysterious girl from the future and once it dissipated, a mythical legend stood before them.  
  
The clothing she wore was not of this world but more like a deity's attire. Her arms were covered by a dark blue transparent cloth with images of the stars scattered about. The shirt holding it together was black with a white star on the front that seemed to glow. The pants were black and merged into a dark blue as they neared the bottom, stars everywhere. Her footwear was a pair of cloth boots, the color black with dark blue stings lacing them. A golden tiara was gently place atop her head.  
  
" Takara?" Ryoko slowly backed away.  
  
" Silence! You are in the presence of the might Goddess of the Stars!"  
  
" One of you is not being true to your identity..." the mysterious girl whispered.  
  
Silver eyes scanned the area, endlessly searching. Once the gaze fell upon Ryoko, the flashed the color of spilt blood.  
  
" You!" a slender finger pointed in the pirate's direction. " You are a defiance!"  
  
A ball of black magic was hurled toward Ryoko. Everything was happening so fast! It was as if time itself was speeding up. She had no time to react!  
  
" Stop!" the voice of an angel rang.  
  
The blast disappeared and all that was left was a small trail of smoke. The Goddess of the Stars tilted her head in Tsunami's direction before shaking her head violently. The strange action was stopped almost as soon as it was started.  
  
" Forgive my behavior. It has been a while since I've been in my goddess form and it can be a little crazy. I didn't hurt any of you....did I?" Takara's voice called.  
  
No one spoke a word; they just shook their heads no. That was a relief. Something was still bothering the goddess; something she knew had been bothering her since she snapped out of her goddess trance.  
  
" What is it, Tsunami?" she spoke without facing her.  
  
The Goddess of Nature stepped forward, " Who is your real mother?"  
  
' Stop!' a demon hissed within her.  
  
' Tokimi?'  
  
' Do not dare ask her such a question! If you do I swear I will kill all of you! Do you understand me?'  
  
Tsunami smirked, ' Dear sister, you will have to fight us before we can be killed. You see, that is what I was planning!'  
  
Tokimi's scream echoed once Tsunami was finished. This was a nightmare; Tokimi's fear was about to be realized. Tsunami was too stubborn to realize what she was doing.  
  
The demon stood from her spot on the grass.  
  
' Tsunami....you weren't suppose to know!'  
  
A gust of wind blew blades of grass onto the cascading tears of a goddess who was not to show emotion. If she tried to stop her sister, it would be of no use. It would be hopeless; it would never work.  
  
" Tokimi?" the tears startled Chaos.  
  
" They weren't supposed to know!"  
  
" Know what?"  
  
" That I am that girl's....."  
  
A/N: Don't worry....I'm updating on Thurs. if I can pull myself away from Majora's Mask! *smiles* Thanks for the game, Nat! I won't be able to update after this Saturday until January...so I'm making up for it now! Anywho, I think it was dennisud who guessed what was going to happen. My response...not quite. Let's just say the ending to Tokimi's sentence will be very unpredictable! Thanks for sticking with my lousy update times. I'm really slacking off! *kicks N64* It's too addicting! See ya all on Thurs.!  
  
~Lord KaioShin 


	11. The Blood of Tokimi

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Blood of Tokimi  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Tiffany. In tough situations that seem to never show a light of success, you manage to pull through. In times of confusion, you can always see the truth.  
  
"You are what? What are you to her?" Washu patience faltered.  
  
" You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth...besides..it is not important now.."  
  
Chaos let a circle of black power shoot out from around her as she powered up in rage. Her eyes burned with blood as she screamed for her sister to tell.  
  
" Didn't you say it couldn't happen? They couldn't know? Well?!"  
  
Tokimi continued to stare an icy glare at her enraged sister.  
  
' Perfect, anger feeds me her power,' she thought quietly.  
  
The house became silent as all eyes fell upon The Goddess of the Stars. Real mother? Had she lied to Ryoko about being a descendant of Washu? This was starting to get confusing...who could her real mother possibly be?  
  
" I cannot say," the goddess finally answered.  
  
" You cannot say? Or you will not say?" Tsunami's voice lost all sign of kindness.  
  
" I cannot and will not speak to the likes of you. The blood of two Choushin Goddesses flow within me, their loud cry holds me silent. Care to try again, Aunt?" a smile of Tokimi spread across her face. " Ryoko, dear, I did not lie to you, I just spoke half the truth. If you must know Tsunami, fight me for the answer."  
  
Tenchi had had enough of this nonsense; he hated bickering. When Ryoko and Ayeka had been at it, the prince could barley stand it. This situation was just as is the past was repeating itself. Something had to be done.  
  
" Stop it!" the goddesses turned to him. " Just tell us the answer, Takara."  
  
" For you? Or for her?"  
  
Tenchi sighed, " For me, Great Goddess of the Stars."  
  
" Such polite behavior. For you, I shall."  
  
A slit rain fell from the clouded sky of Ishikawa. Both goddesses remained in complete silence and stillness. Tokimi, however, was only thinking of hoe to explain her story, while Washu waited with a wavering patience.  
  
" Washu...I...am her..."  
  
" Blood soul..." Takara started.  
  
Ryoko stared in shock. In her pirate years, she had heard of such things, but they were very rare. The two people were connected so that the other was like a voodoo doll of the first. If anything should spill blood on one, blood would spill in the same place on the other, regardless of their position.  
  
" What do you mean by Blood Soul?" Tenchi dared to ask.  
  
" She and I are like the same person, yet completely opposite.."  
  
Washu listened with great interest as Tokimi continued her tale.  
  
" Takara and I are two sides of the same coin with different views of the universe. She and I are only connected through blood. I curse the fate bestowed upon me by this connection with you!"  
  
The goddess was taken back by this comment. " Connection?"  
  
" Our powers are nearly alike, dear Washu. Your blood is both mine and Tsunami's, making you evil and pure. Darkness over came the Light of your creation so most of your blood is identical to mine. That is our connection."  
  
Chaos nodded, remembering how each goddess had been created from the two sides of a fight. Good and Evil were to rein upon the goddesses, one good, one bad, one both. Tokimi had been chosen as the first goddess and was created with pure darkness of the shadows. Tsunami had been created by the light of the sun as the third. For Washu, she had been created by the horizon, symbolizing the Darkness the moon brings and the light the sun gives. Having more darkness within her soul would cause her and Tokimi to be strongly connected through the mind, but what did that have to do with anything at all?  
  
" As I was saying...it is because of you I am connected physically with her. Your descendent would be of the most dominant blood within you...mine. Having blood of only me, and some physical traits of the father, Takara is my light self, I am her shadow.."  
  
" If I were to be injured by an arrow," Takara continued. " The blood that poured from my arms would occur in the same spot on Tokimi. That is why.."  
  
" I must kill her.." Time closed the conversation.  
  
Washu remained silenced with shock. Takara was her daughter? Traits of the father...she did resemble Tenchi..could it be? Tokimi wanted to kill her child..should she allow it? Why should she care?  
  
" You care because she is your flesh and blood that is yet to come. Takara is from the future, you see.."  
  
Chaos turned her eyes the color emerald, her face returning to a bright smile. The deity clothing she once wore fading into the shadows. The school uniform glowed bright with pride as its master returned to normal.  
  
" I will never let you touch her..."  
  
A clash of lighting. No one dared to move. Their feet seemed glued to the floor as Takara's story echoed in their ears. Tokimi's only weakness had finally been revealed...Takara..  
  
" I'm sorry for lying to all of you. Please understand, I needed to keep this a secret for as long as possible. I never meant to cause this much trouble and sorrow," the goddess sighed.  
  
Seeing her sorrowful expression, Tenchi approached Takara. A loving hand rested on her shoulder as a bright smile stretched across his face. His ebony eyes glistened with hope.  
  
" It's alright, Takara. You don't need to apologize for explaining Tokimi's weakness. In a sense, you have just saved the entire universe from complete annihilation."  
  
The storm on Ishikawa powered its rain upon the two souls ready to face each other. Anger rose within the depths of Tokimi's mind as she saw betrayal in Washu's emerald stare. Telling her of Takara was the largest mistake the goddess had made, it had obviously reminded Washu of those she loved.  
  
" Tokimi!" Chaos shouted. " If you think you can control me..think again! I swear you will pay for all the horror you have caused!"  
  
" If you are so brave, then challenge me. If you have the courage, defeat me. I dare you to try."  
  
A gust of wind surrounded the Goddess of Chaos as she prepared for battle. 


	12. Let A Loved One Guide The Way

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Let A Loved One Guide The Way  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Stephine H. There to hold me when I cry, guiding the way to a better life. Always caring and never gives up. One I turn to when I need good luck, or just a reassuring smile. Thank you for guiding my way Stephine. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be now.  
  
A gust of wind blew across the open plain of battle. Rocks and small pebbles cascaded down from the cliffs above. Two souls remained tranquil through the silence, eyes piercing through the other's.  
  
" You dare challenge your own sister?" the hiss of Time yelled.  
  
" Not here, not now, and not alone!"  
  
Tokimi stared at Washu with disgust. " You are a coward! Have you not the will to defeat me without help? Are you truly the goddess I seek? I knew for a fact that Chaos was a strong willed and prideful being!"  
  
" She is....but she's not stupid. Bye!"  
  
Blue light flashed before the demon's eyes, blinding her in a moment when sight was obligatory. When her eyes allowed her back her vision, Washu was nowhere to be found.  
  
" Damn.....she must be back on the Earth."  
  
Washu hadn't left yet. The Goddess of Chaos hid her body behind a rock as she thought of a way to brake free of the shield around the planet. It seemed impossible while Tokimi was on the planet since it drew its power from her. Her only chance of escape was if some one were to break the force field from the outside. There was only one person she could think of asking for help.......Ryoko.  
  
Lightning shattered the sky as rain fell as a blessing upon dried soil. The sound of construction by hand was heard softly in the distance. Slowly, the remains of the Masaki home found its way into a neat but messy pile. Each member of the clan found a resting place along side of the pile and let the rain form puddles on the noses. It had been a long day. It had been a day full of lies and realizations.  
  
All was still but the mind of on woman. Ryoko. They young space pirate watched her sister Takara as the goddess rose to her feet. After learning of her connection with Tokimi, Ryoko had lost all trust in Takara. She felt betrayed. She felt used. Yet, for some strange reason she still believed Takara was their only hope for survival....that is if she hadn't lied about her story of life.  
  
' Ryoko....'  
  
The pirate froze with shock and fear. Emotions and images raced through her mind with such a speed that she became dizzy. Was this truly her mother's voice?  
  
' Ryoko....answer me....'  
  
It was Washu. There was doubt in Ryoko's mind that the voice was Washu's. The feeling of joy rushed through her body as soon as she heard the pure voice of goodness in her mother. Had she returned to normal?  
  
' Yes, Mom?'  
  
' Good, you responded.....Ryoko, I need your help.'  
  
The pirate fell silent once more. The Goddess of Chaos needed help from a space pirate? What kind of danger was Washu in?  
  
' With what?'  
  
' I'm stuck here with Tokimi. I know I hurt you again by leaving you, but I promise I will never leave you again. Please come to Planet Ishikawa and destroy the energy field surrounding it!'  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe her ears. The moment Washu regains her senses she is already apologizing. The pirate would have thought about this longer if Washu hadn't sounded so distressed.  
  
' Sure thing. I'll get the others and we'll....'  
  
' No!' Washu interjected quickly.  
  
' What do you mean no?'  
  
' Only bring Takara, Tsunami, and yourself.'  
  
' What about Tenchi?'  
  
' No.'  
  
Before Ryoko could respond, the mental line ceased to exist. Tenchi, one of the strongest members of the clan, was not to join her....that didn't sound right. What the heck was Washu thinking? Leaving Tenchi behind would surly end in failure! He had saved everyone so many times and it was possible he could do it again. If anything, she should stay behind.  
  
" No, I don't think so," a calm voice answered as if it had read Ryoko's mind.  
  
" Meaning?" Ryoko recognized the voice as Takara's, causing a wave of anger to crash upon her.  
  
" Stop being rude to me, I have done nothing but speak the truth. I'll have you know you have the blood of Tokimi coursing through your veins as well!"  
  
The space pirate fell silent as she contemplated the spoken words of truth. She had been hostile to Takara when she herself was guilty of the same crime. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt wash over her.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" No time for apologizes, sister. Mother needs our help."  
  
Ryoko froze. " How did you...."  
  
" Shhh, the others are asleep, now is the time to leave." The goddess tapped Tsunami on the shoulder. " Up Tsunami, we have a mission to complete."  
  
Black hair swayed calmly in the pull of the wind. Eyes of chocolate mixed ebony stared blankly at the sky of dark blue. Words of his love's distress had caught his ear. His mind raced with ideas of sneaking aboard the space ship being loaded with supplies. No matter what, Tenchi was going with them.  
  
The prince crept up the side of the transporter. He smiled as he found himself staring at a trap door located on the very top of the ship. Tenchi waited patiently for the goddesses to exit the chambers inside before he opened it and raced for the storage room. Once inside, the prince relaxed behind a crate of food. The rumble of the spacecraft's lift off slowly rocked the prince to sleep. His eyes closed in slumber and dreams of Washu filled his mind.  
  
Pink hair flew above the rock, revealing the goddesses current position to Tokimi. Slowly the demon moved forward, hoping to once again gain control over her sister. Before even reaching the rock, Chaos rose from her position with blood stained eyes and a mysterious grin upon her face.  
  
" Well sister, looks like you found me. Did you enjoy the splendid show of courage? Did I truly fool you? How pathetic are you?" Washu forced the lies out of her mouth.  
  
The Goddess of Chaos knew this was her only chance of survival. She must pretend to be under Tokimi's spell. Once Ryoko arrived, Tokimi would find herself off guard and that is when Washu would strike. All she needed was to earn Tokimi's trust.....sadly that meant hurting one of the friends that came to rescue her.  
  
" I don't believe you!" Time hissed between clenched teeth. " Prove yourself loyal!"  
  
The sound of shattering glass blared throughout the planet. Time and Chaos turned to see a large spacecraft find its way to the soil of Planet Ishikawa. It became apparent that the shield had been shattered. Washu grinned in relief and only one thought came to mind.  
  
' Now, I'll let my loved ones guide the way.' 


	13. Impossible Happenings

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Impossible Happenings  
  
Denial flowed through the Goddess of Time as she stared daggers at her sister. Betrayal once more was evident in Washu. This "human" was no longer trustworthy no matter what she might speak. Slowly an idea formed in her mind, a way to test Washu's loyalty.  
  
" If you are as loyal as you say, you will give me your blood stained jewels before your friends come to us," Time whispered softly.  
  
Fear shot through Washu as she realized the mistake she had made. If she were to give Tokimi her gems, Tokimi would have complete control over her. If she refused it was obvious to her that Time would destroy her. Sadly, the Goddess of Chaos summoned her gems.  
  
' Perhaps I was mistaken in her betrayal, but this is only the beginning, she must give them to me.'  
  
" They belong to..." Washu stuttered the last words, hoping to buy time. She needed to form a plan in these few seconds she had. Perhaps it would be possible to trick Tokimi into reaching for the gems and then Washu could use her power to blast the demon far from her. It might work.  
  
Seeing the strange look upon Washu's face, Time refused to allow the staling to continue. She seized the gems much to Washu's horror. Now in her possession was the key to Planet Ishikawa's soul and Chaos' powers. The universe belonged to her.  
  
" You are far more loyal than I believed you to be...and far more foolish at that. You belong to me; everything belongs to me. I can read minds just as well as you can. Now, my foolish sister, you belong to me!" Tokimi clenched the gems in her fist with enough strength to cause blood to slip down her palm.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
" We have to keep moving at this pace, I am certain the Tokimi has spotted us, and from the looks of it...." Takara fell in pain before she was able to finish.  
  
Ryoko ran to her side only to see deep blood pour from her hand. Tokimi had been hurt in some manner. It clicked. Washu had no idea about the relationship between Takara and Tokimi as far as she was concerned. Unless Tokimi had said a word about it, Washu would be oblivious to the fact. They needed to hurry before it was too late.  
  
" Tsunami, you'll need to carry her. This wind is too strong for me to manage it!" the goddess obeyed the command wordlessly.  
  
The wind was a symbol of hope for the young prince of Jurai. If it had been a calm day, his footsteps upon the grass would be noticed. The power that opposed his movement made the noise very minuscule. He decided it would be best not to follow behind the group, so he walked off to the opposite side when they turned.  
  
" If they see me, I'm sure they'll try to send me back home. I won't allow that!" Tenchi thought aloud.  
  
He placed a fist against his chest as his face became distorted in pain. Why did his heart hurt so much? It felt like some one had stabbed him two times over. Something was wrong with Washu he could feel it.  
  
All eyes turned toward a pillar of black and red light. The size of the energy was startling, more so than the vibes it gave off. There was an evil spell being cast upon the planet. Yet there was a sense of familiarity in the item the spell was being wielded on. Could it be?  
  
" WASHU!" Takara shouted, leaping out of Tsunami's arms. " We'll have to attack Tokimi before it's too late!"  
  
Ryoko was speechless. What was this girl thinking? Were they really going to attack a Choushin Goddess?  
  
Danger was evident in the minds of all left on the planet. Something terrible was being created inside the pillar of darkness. It's power seemed viler than that of Tokimi's. What could possibly have this strength?  
  
A grin appeared across the demon's face. Victory was hers.  
  
' A new power is rising, its victory is at hand!' the goddess thought while watching the pillar of energy.  
  
Tenchi fell to his knees, no longer able to fight the wind. His vision became blurry as he felt energy leave him. This dark power, so near to him, was too much to handle alone. Everything went black as three green symbols found their way across his forehead.  
  
The gems of Chaos were nowhere in sight to the human eye, but one who could sense would be able to find them. Tokimi's attempt to crush the gems, or so it seemed that was her objective, had aided in giving her power. The gems had found a new owner and Washu's soul had a new master.....Tokimi.  
  
All movement was stopped. Takara found herself frozen with shock as she gazed into the pillar of dark energy. She had wished her thoughts would be proven false, she had wanted to be wrong, but she wasn't. Not only was she right, but more than she could possibly fathom was being created. If the energy pillar remains, the entire planet would be destroyed.  
  
" Why did you stop, Takara?" Ryoko fought to say over the increasing speed of the wind.  
  
Tsunami glanced at the goddess with a look that explained what she was to say. Takara just nodded her head. The Goddess of Nature placed one hand on Ryoko's shoulder and began to speak after being silent for so long.  
  
" We cannot attack, not yet. Takara will devise a plan to destroy that evil monstrosity that Tokimi has created. We will bide our time."  
  
Ryoko was in complete distress. What time did they possible have? How could they bide time they didn't have? If Takara didn't plan something soon, they would all perish.  
  
" I understand my fault now."  
  
All eyes shifted toward Takara.  
  
" We should have taken Tenchi along for his sword is what can brake through this mess. I only said to leave him so that he may be kept safe. Now I am regretting that statement."  
  
No one dared to speak. If what Takara said was true, there was nothing they could do. Suddenly an energy signal was picked up the small group.....it couldn't be. This energy was so familiar, but it was impossible!  
  
Tokimi's eyes grew wide with shock, " I thought they left you behind!"  
  
The Light Hawk warrior raced through the wind, responding to Tokimi's statement, " I am here for but one purpose...."  
  
A bright light of pure gold encased the mighty sword.  
  
" ...to destroy you!"  
  
The warrior swung the sword through the column of darkness and watched it slowly disappear. 


	14. Back to Where it All Began

Love That Guides Us  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Back to Where it All Began  
  
The darkness left no trace of Washu, but an uneasy feeling was still left behind. It wasn't over yet. The prince suddenly heard laughter, but before he had a chance to look up, everything went black. The darkness had taken him.  
  
The prince, against him own will, opened his eyes. As he wearily looked about him, Tenchi realized there was nothing surrounding him. The prince was floating in an empty void of darkness that seemed to stretch on for miles every which way. Yet, there was a feeling of familiarity.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
The prince spun in the direction of the sound.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
A ghostly figure crept forward as the sound grew louder.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tenchi stared in disbelief at what was before him. " Washu?"  
  
She did not respond, but it was true that Washu was before him. She seemed so pale, lifeless, as if she had seen the horrors of war over and over for years. Her emerald eyes, devoid of their shine, stared daggers into the eyes of a prince.  
  
" Damn you!" the goddess hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
Tenchi jumped at her harsh. What happened to her? The only way to find out would be to ask, but....  
  
" You are a witless coward! You're to blame! You are to blame!" with that notion, a white hand collided with Tenchi's face.  
  
The prince fell to his knees; the realization of her hate hurt him more than her hand. Washu no longer loved him. What did he do to anger her? Could it possibly be Tokimi?  
  
" Stand, Prince of Jurai. I know that you are not this weak." Tenchi didn't move. " If you will not stand when you are bidden, I shall be rid of you!"  
  
A light saber, much like Ryoko's, plummeted into Tenchi's back.  
  
The blood spilled upon the floor...  
  
Yet he felt nothing  
  
The darkness enveloped him once more...  
  
Yet he felt nothing  
  
He looked back once more to see her...  
  
He felt his heart break.  
  
Tenchi found himself alone once more in a silent void; he could only take comfort in the sound of his grieving. She had nearly killed him. She no longer loved him. This wasn't adding up!  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Fear struck through the prince.  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
She was back again.  
  
" Do not think that I have left you," a warm voice reassured.  
  
Tenchi's gaze fell upon a ghostly figure of his love. Two Washus?  
  
" Who are you?" Tenchi brought himself to his feet. His suspicion grew when he realized his wound had been healed.  
  
" Do not show me accusations through you glare. I am what I am. I am your Washu's future. I am her many years from now."  
  
Tenchi was speechless. A future spirit? His head was spinning, nothing was making sense....where was he anyway?  
  
" I have taken you from your own your into the void of time in order to speak with you," the spirit began. " The image you encountered early was a projection of Washu in the past."  
  
" Her past self? You mean in her years as a goddess?" Tenchi's tension soon vanished.  
  
" Yes. They say that past may come back to haunt you....'tis a truth. Washu's past was trapped her once she gave up her godly rank. It wants to be free once more. It has already taken on a human form, as you could tell..."  
  
Tenchi nodded and then spoke, " It sure has a great deal of power. Tell me, where is the Washu from my world? I know she is in danger, I must help her!"  
  
" Calmness, young prince, you shall see her soon enough. Continuing, it is up to you to keep her evil powers locked away in here. I am only allowed to advise you. Listen carefully, you one, you must stop Tokimi from capturing her. I suffered a horrible at the hands of Tokimi; I don't want you to be force into dealing with the loss. That is all I can say!" with that, the apparition faded.  
  
" Wait!"  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Not again!  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Could this possibly be her?  
  
Tip-Tap  
  
Warm arms embraced the prince from behind, holding as if he were a vice. Tenchi could fell the back of his Light Hawk armor slowly be dampened by a flow a tears. It was her, the real Washu.  
  
" Protect me...."  
  
Tenchi's heart shattered once he heard her troubled voice. It was as if Washu were in pain...she was afraid. He hadn't been there like he promised. He hadn't protected her like he should have! Swallowing the pain of realization, the prince turned and embrace the one he loved.  
  
" Forgive me! I will never let you go, Washu! Tell me how I can help you...."  
  
The apparition placed a ghostly finger to his lips, " Shh, it is up to you. You must be the one to make the wish and I grant it. Choose wisely, Lord Tenchi. I know you will."  
  
The prince stood thinking for a moment before placing a hand on her pale cheek, drawing her closer to him. He placed his lips over hers, portraying his wish through his mind.  
  
' I wish every was back to the way it was before!'  
  
A flash of blinding light enveloped the two in a loving embrace. When the light diminished, Tenchi opened his eyes. There before him was the Masaki Shrine and his home. Unable to think, Tenchi ran to the house, searching for one room. Once he found it, he opened to closet door and there she was.  
  
Professor Washu Hakubi sat typing away at her laptop. 


End file.
